


Nothing ventured, nothing gained

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corporal Levi wants to find out just how flexible Eren is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing ventured, nothing gained

Levi had heard from the others that Eren had been complaining about not being able to use his 3D maneuver gear. Indeed, he is not allowed to use it unless a Survey Corps expedition or operation is being undertaken, that is a rule that’d been agreed on. Being that, he had not been able to practice with the others as he’d liked. To admit, the rule may have been broken a couple times already but even so- it had been a while since Eren had used his 3D maneuver gear, and without such a gear- to normal people- killing titans is impossible.

“You are not human so it is not necessary for you to be concerned with such things.”

All Eren need do is transform into a titan to kill other titans.

While Levi could have said that, could have reminded that, Eren’s desire to use the gear, and fly high resonates with him. 

If you naught wings, if you naught swords-

That’s why Corporal Levi is seeing to it personally. He will allow Eren the 3D maneuver practice he desires, however Eren must not practice with anyone else, the risk is too high. Levi instructs the rest of his squad to stand by at headquarters. To not allow Hanji into the woods at any expense. Erwin already knows what he’s doing.

With that, and then Eren finally coming to know that Corporal Levi is training him personally (Levi has to tell him to stop that nervous teeth grinding that probably wasn’t a habit before, but because knuckle biting is out of the question) they enter the nearby woods.

To be honest, Levi is curious. He’d read the file on Eren from the Training Corps, had taken into consideration his graduation ranking, his physique, his stamina, what he’s seen of it at least- just how might he be using his 3D maneuver gear? But nothing tells the truth more than action, and Levi wants to know the truth.

They’re starting off with a few regular exercises. 

Just flying amongst the trees, before Levi instructs that Eren cut where he cuts, using various trees they attached their wires to or by. When Eren cuts into each cut Levi makes satisfactory, Levi increases the speed and hacks branches for Eren to avoid. Eren is following close behind him, keeping up with him- Levi does not go any faster but he tries more taxing movements. Swinging round and about, through narrow or difficult places. Eren has to slow down a little but he manages.

Levi can tell Eren is still more than a little nervous, but despite that has acted well. He’s a little annoyed in thinking what Eren would be like had it not been himself who is seeing to his training- would Eren’s performance be higher without the need to please him? But would it have been any different with another higher ranking officer, with Erwin?

Levi’s scowl must have gotten fouler than usual because Eren’s attention carries the nuance of alarm and his sweat is not only from the physical demands of the training.

Since Eren has done well enough Levi wants to try something else. They stop and land on the ground, for Levi to tell Eren what.

What he wants to try, Eren raises his voice in skepticism, surprise, Levi gives him enough consideration that they could just return to HQ now and the training be done but Eren looks even more aghast at that than what Levi had proposed.

It’d been as such.

They will hunt each other.

Levi takes out some long cloth bandage from his pocket, he cuts it, tying some around Eren’s neck but not too tight. They would head in opposite directions for a distance. Levi must cut the bandage he’d tied about Eren’s neck in order to win and what Eren must do… Corporal Levi is allowing that Eren just need cut anywhere on his body to win.

It’s highly doubtful that Eren will land a hit even with being allowed to cut anywhere… the idea to actually cut the Corporal is horrifying to Eren, but he must do it. It’s an order. And Levi can’t very well cover everywhere Eren _might_ cut with bandages, and with his level of skill, he’s not in control enough to merely just hack off a bandage is he?

Eren still looks like he wants to refuse (but he doesn’t want the training to be over is the thing) right before they start. Corporal Levi reminds him, it’ll be a good exercise in control, and that Eren need be careful. Since unlike Eren, his limbs won’t grow back.

He’d meant for that jest to cheer Eren on but it serves to do otherwise.

\--

Levi does not lose sight of Eren but somehow Eren manages to keep enough distance to be safely from him… when they do come into close contact, Eren always takes up defensive.

Levi has to admit he’s impressed, he’s tried many a time already to cut that bow he’d made, but failed. 

Every time he gets close, no matter the expense, Eren would twist his way this or that to evade his blade. Even if it meant a cut to his shoulder, a bruise to his knee, somehow, with more speed and dexterity than he’d been displaying earlier, he manages even if just barely to dodge Levi’s blow.

Those spaces Levi had flown through, around, he thought too small or too convoluted for Eren to follow him; the reason Eren’s speed had only gone down a little and not halted him completely as Levi thought it might, and it may have to someone with less skill and experience- is because Eren made himself fit. Twisting or stretching himself in that moment to make it happen. Levi sees up close with this exercise that while Eren might not have the greatest strength or speed, he makes up for it with his flexibility. It allows him to evade, something very important in the Survey Corps. And something very important for his own personal survival.

The exercise continues as this, something like tag. Levi is aware that up ahead, Eren is running, flying, rushing. If he hid it’s soon given away by the sound of his gear, his steps against wood, a breath, a rustle of the leaves that limb or clothing may brush. There’s always some telltale noise that gives him away. This is what happens when you are being followed.

For some time it’s like this.

Then Levi’s blood runs cold as he recognises it.

Silence.

It’s obvious.

It’s ironic, how loud it is.

Levi quiets his movements, asserting more weight to drive him forth without as much wires need be reattached, now less gas expended, as both cause sound. Something you need not worry much about when fighting titans… but people…

Why hasn’t he been able to detect Eren?

Levi realises how.

In the gaps of silence of Levi using his own gear, at some point since it’s impossible their movements entirely align being Eren and he are different in skill and body- that as he can’t hear Eren’s gear at all- there is the possibility that Eren is no longer using his gear.

Levi could ascend, to the forest floor where Eren is most likely to be at this time, but it is a trap.

If you want to have an advantage, sight beholds that to you. The superior position is up high in a literal sense. If you want to survey the area you must see all of it. On the ground you are blinded, unguarded, at a risk. But should the superior position yield no view, then the obvious choice be to search on “hand and foot”. Eren is trying to make him desperate. Eren is using any means right now, he is gambling.

Levi decides to make a bet of his own.

Flying through the woods, deeper, making more noise than he usually does, louder all the more for how sudden it is, purposely stomping or landing against trees he’d avoid, he’s trying to figure how to go about this exactly when it comes in sight- an answer. There’s an old run down, watchtower from who knows when, before all these trees surrounded it? How fucking long ago was that? It probably at some point served to protect the castle they are using for HQ right now… 

Whatever its history, its present is that Corporal Levi will be using it.

He starts low, skimming over across the high grass, before embedding his wires into the mossier at the bottom, stone, of the worn tower. Running up against it heavily, before, over and over, around reattaching his wires almost excessively, so the sound rings out as loud as it can through such dense woods.

If Levi has not been aware of where Eren is all this time (no small feat) then Eren must have an idea of where Levi is. And if not, he better now. Levi will draw him out.

Levi climbs up the watchtower continuously as such before finding in its side, a small window. Hoping no relic trap is beyond it, he dives in. Crossing over the pitfall space from the window to the stairs within. Landing on his feet, pounding them, as he runs down the winding spiral of stairs before opting to zigzag down that space he'd flown over and falling into before with his 3D maneuver gear, all this he does- loudly, for surely if Eren is close he can hear-

Some of the steps are already crumbled away, stone from where the destroyed steps had been are fallen on lower steps. Levi vaults over to them and kicks some of those stones down the rest of the tower into the pit (to the bottom), waiting for their heavy echoing sound to rise up through the tower before attaching his wires to a higher stair and pulling himself up to it- he waits beneath it.

Eren will be expecting him on some lower stair. 

That is what he thinks.

Without fail he hears it, Eren coming in through the window he did. He’d expected with how brash Eren is, for Eren to come charging in full speed. But that is wrong ain’t it? For a titan Eren might have done that but since his opponent isn’t a titan but rather-

Eren is walking so quietly on the steps that Levi is no longer surprised he’d been unable to detect him in the woods. So Eren can be quiet when he makes an effort?

How slowly, is what Levi wants to know, is Eren descending these steps? With utmost caution knowing that Corporal Levi is likely, somewhere within this tower? It doesn’t matter too much, should Levi not hear Eren even as he steps over the steps Levi is beneath, soon, from the winding manner of the stairs, Levi will see Eren upon a lower stair.

It is then he intends to take Eren.

If Eren continues that is. Eren could leave the tower, suspecting the trap, not wanting to advance in this dark. It is bright day outside, but within the tower it is pitch black, as moonless, starless night.

Eren should be walking over his steps soon, should be on the lower stair now, but it’d been eerie almost, how his steps had gotten quieter on progression. Intentionally-

Levi flies out from beneath his place under the stairs right as Eren drives one of his blades, it gripped tightly in both his hands- through the stone beneath his feet, smashing it apart, it would have cut the side of his cheek or the edge of his shoulder had Levi not moved when he did.

Levi sees how Eren has been moving so silently.

He’d taken his boots off.

He sees this right as Eren flies towards him to the centre of the watchtower. Within the falling depths of it their blades clash as Eren brings two down upon the single blade Levi has withdrawn, backhanded in grip to counter Eren’s strike.

The sound rings, rings, rings, pounds like the heat of Levi’s blood through his body on seeing not the Eren of before, evading him, desperate to be away from him- but this one, focused, determined to be all the more closer to him, a centimetre, an inch, that’s all that’s needed for victory! In this moment Levi knows, his warning unheeded, Eren would slice more than flesh if given the chance.

Levi’s strike overpowers Eren’s, they part of the centre, rejoining there again, with a deafening ring of steel over and over as they meet there continuously, gradually descending, blades sharp and light, wires whirling and steam from the gear hissing. Levi still only uses one blade but Eren keeps it up with the two. The only light are the sparks that fly between the connecting metal and Eren’s eyes so bright, solely focused on Corporal Levi.

More blows are dealt, reflected. Levi hadn’t thought him crossing swords with Eren would be a possibility, this metal is hard to come by and sharpening it is a time consuming bitch. But he can’t bring himself to think of it as a waste, not with how earnestly Eren is dealing each of his blows at him, and trying not be crushed by Levi’s.

When they reach the bottom of the tower-

The fight shifts.

Eren had been the one making the first strike this whole while, with Levi countering. This is no more, Eren’s ‘upperhand’ is lost- the shift of the ground, the level, the fact they're on foot now and no longer using the gear, changes the pace, and soon it is Levi who is driving Eren back. The strength behind his blade, unfaltering, Eren struggles to counter with even both blades, though they’re more shield than sword to him now. It’s not an easy feat, and since it’s up the stairs that Levi is leading Eren to- this pace is broken as well, so focused had Levi been on Eren’s furrowed brow, his heaving chest from his panting, as finally the sweat from his brow seeps not to the low collar of his shirt where it always annoyed Levi that his collarbone always seemed to protrude above so prominently when he is always looking- but to the bandage Levi had tied around Eren’s neck- they both forget the stairs are not whole, and Eren starts to fall back into the gap of a broken few. Realising what’s happening he uses this moment as a chance to escape. Propelling himself up with as much gas that’s left in his gear, wires whirling and attaching every which way to make him reach the window they’d entered- he manages.

And he flies back into the woods, rushing through, around every way and that amongst the trees and is surely about to lose Corporal Levi at the pace he’s going but- because Eren had not been flying high through this area before he doesn’t realise that Levi has cut, and set it up in a manner to hinder him, and while he does avoid some branches and areas that should not have been easily dealt with- he’s running out of gas in his gear. 

Between dodging the set up Corporal Levi made, and Corporal Levi, Eren soon sees what Levi’s aim had been.

Eren had been trying to avoid a net that’d been set up to trap him, but on doing so had doubled back, loosening more wire, the wire had gotten tangled on some cut branches and he couldn’t withdraw them back to his gear, not without getting them jumbled about him. 

He’s trapped now, hanging within his own wires, upside down from the branch he’d got caught on when the gas in his gear finally depleted and unable to use his gear, he can’t move. He can barely move his arms, to reach for his blades, but with no fuel to expend, the mechanism of the sword handles will not attach any blade and it’d be futile anyway considering the canisters that hold his blades are hanging also tangled in some wire, too far from him, the leather that’d attached it to him snapped in some places, a few buckles broken. Eren allows the handles of the hilts to fall from his grasp, hanging elsewhere now too.

Corporal Levi attaches his wires to the thick branch Eren is hanging from, and swings over to level down to him. Stopping in front of him, the both of them in midair, only Eren is upside down. Eren clamps his eyes shut in embarrassment, opening them only when he feels cold steel against his neck momentarily, as Corporal Levi cuts that bandage around his neck off. It slides off and down to the ground below. Eren watches it fall before moving his gaze back to Corporal Levi who’s looking down not at the falling bandage that marked his win, but at Eren’s face, moving from it up (down?) Eren’s body. It’s then Eren realises his shirt is ridden down and his belly exposed.

He tries to pull it down (up?) but can’t, being stuck… Corporal Levi will have to cut him from this mess... but the Corporal doesn’t move for some time, thinking. Eren thinks, Corporal Levi's look this moment is much like that of one Eren oft sees, when he turns around on feeling Corporal Levi’s eyes bore into the back of his head.

Then Corporal Levi is reaching down, fisting his hand in Eren’s dark hair.

Eren clears his throat.

“Uhm, aren’t you going to cut me down Corporal Levi?”

“I intend to. But do you really think that ruining your gear in this manner is without a merit of punishment? Eren.”

Levi is undoing the ties of his trousers with his other hand, while the hand that’s fisted in Eren’s hair tightens.

“You did well today all up until this point. Do you understand?”

“…a little, sir.”

Levi brings out his hard cock and presses it against Eren’s cheek, aside his nose and lips.

“Can you show me just how much you understand?”

Eren hesitates for a moment before moving, to take the tip of Levi’s cock into his mouth, sucking at it, careful about his teeth as his inches it further inside, tongue moving up and down the underside of it. Levi sucks in a breath harshly, bringing both of his hands to Eren’s head, cupping the back of his head as he flexes his fingers through the soft locks of hair as Eren struggles to suck him off in this position.

Levi removes his hands from Eren’s hair when he feels the tip of his cock hit the back of Eren’s throat, Eren panting, his chest heaving as it had in the tower, as he struggles for breath with each deeper thrust Levi makes into his throat.

Levi runs his hands up Eren’s body from his shoulders to his back, back round to his stomach which is bare to him, from Eren’s shirt falling down, not being tucked in. Levi plants a kiss against it, feeling Eren shake from the exertion of him being in this position and from Levi’s touch, skimming over it. There’s muscle but it’s not as developed nor hard as his, it’s comparably soft in that way, and Levi can’t help himself from planting a few more kisses against it, especially with how eager Eren is sucking on his cock. He feels not only the soft wet feel of Eren’s tongue but the heated puffs of breath he sucks in then out as he opens his mouth in surprise, gasping, when Levi brings his hands from Eren’s hips to his round ass, groping it. Eren somehow twists himself to bring his legs down, the tops of his thighs resting on Levi’s shoulders; straining to until Levi cuts some of the wire that’s preventing Eren to apply a deal of his weight upon Levi. His legs bend at the knees.

Levi grabs at Eren’s ass to pull him back so he can look down on Eren still sucking on his cock. Levi unsheaths a blade again to cut at a wire that’s hindering Eren from extending his neck more without choking him (and Levi already has his cock doing that enough, he doesn’t want Eren to pass out). He groans as he feels Eren’s lips rub against the flesh of his crotch, covered in coarse hair, as Eren takes him into his mouth to the very hilt. He feels Eren’s thighs part on his shoulders as his legs try to spread. He can see Eren’s erection bulging against his trousers, rubbing against a wire that’s caught around that leg still. Levi cuts it. Pushing back Eren’s hips to pull his trousers to dangle about his ankles, some not torn straps of the gear in the way, he's half tempted to cut both fabric and leather too, but doesn’t. He parts the cheeks of Eren’s ass and brings his mouth to it, licking at Eren’s asshole he sticks his tongue inside, feeling the flesh he’s clutching in his hands tremble.

Eren is moaning around his cock, the sound muffled from position and how full Eren’s mouth is, he struggles to somehow wrench an arm free enough so one of his hands can curl against one of Levi’s hips. His eyes are shut tight now as Levi’s tongue invades him, probes inside him. Eren is thrusting his hips forward, his ass up. Levi can feel the back of Eren’s ankles about his head as his thighs dig into his shoulders, wanting to draw himself closer to Levi and wanting to draw Levi closer to him.

Levi pulls away from what he's doing to somehow wrench himself out of Eren’s mouth, he clenches his jaw on feeling some of Eren’s teeth scrape him by the sudden movement. Eren’s lips are so red, some of the spit around Levi’s throbbing cock spills onto his mouth, dripping and Eren is panting for air. Levi hacks more of the wire, less controlled than previously, he didn’t need to put as much strength as he had but it’s difficult to otherwise, having once been in Eren’s mouth and no longer. Levi wants to be inside Eren again as quickly as possible. 

From the cut wires, Eren is extended a little further below- allowing him to curl the lower half of his body forward and down. He’s been in this position before but not in the air like now.

Levi is bending over Eren as he watches Eren bring his ass up to his cock, and wiggling it around does he manage, curving up his spine as he clutches about Levi’s ankles, his head between them about Levi’s feet, the sweat from his palms slick on Levi’s boots as he tries to keep a grip about them- he pushes himself onto Levi’s cock, wrapping his legs about Levi’s hips, clenching his thighs over them, the heels of his feet dig into Levi’s back as Eren moves. His thick spit around Levi’s cock making it easier than it’d be otherwise to slide the Corporal inside him.

Eren is congratulating himself on managing to get Levi inside him from this position, one Annie had put him in before from his days of training, he’d never thought he’d had to deal with such a position of defeat again after her but- this is also rather different.

Eren is content to just stay like this, with Levi inside him to the hilt again, but he feels the Corporal pinch at his butt, wanting to watch as Eren draws his cock near out of his asshole to back inside it, again, again, over and over. Eren is breathless, exhausted and moaning loudly as he does as Levi wants. Corporal Levi wants to see what he can do. That he understands.

Levi notes that there’s probably not many who can fuck themselves on another like this with as much ease as Eren does. His exhaustion is from the training, not from flexing his body like this. The rough cloth of his trousers is caught between them, and Eren is almost scowling about that, annoyed by it, that it’s in the way of him and the Corporal. Levi sees Eren reach up, holding himself up as he curls his back more, to bring himself up to take a hold of his own trousers, and rip them down the middle, pushing them aside so he can fully plant his ass against Levi’s lap. Levi helps him, tearing the fabric away, those straps too he'd been tempted to cut. It makes it so Eren can better tighten his legs about Corporal Levi to bring him inside further and more efficiently. It’s hard from this angle or would be to anyone else, but he’d heard Eren’s slight sound of satisfaction on achieving what he set out to do, his smile right before he pushes Levi inside him again-

And then Eren has to arch back his head, face turned to the ground below, his throat exposed, as his moans turn to sharp cries as Levi grabs at his thighs and starts to pull Eren to him and fuck him, no longer content alone to merely watch as Eren brought himself in and out at the pace he had. Levi thrusts himself in and out of Eren as he pleases, Eren trying to meet his thrusts. He can push himself that high but he’s not able as Levi bores down into him aggressively, overpoweringly.

Eren’s cock is rubbing against the hard muscles of Levi’s stomach and it’s not only sweat but tears that’s dripping to the forest floor as Eren can barely stand how good this all feels, vision almost blacking out for a moment when Corporal Levi cums inside him. Tired as he is he still manages to keep upright in his position, he’s looking up, panting as he keeps his body lifted and bent, so the Corporal’s cock remains inside him. If he moves Levi will no longer be inside him and his cum might drip out. Even as Corporal Levi moves him, Eren tries to stubbornly stay as this, only relenting when Levi swears, fucking it all, he cuts all the wires from Eren, dropping down with him to catch Eren in his arms.

Levi uses the gear to ascend to the ground, pulling off what little remains of Eren’s tattered trousers, swearing again as he cuts the rest of the leather straps of the gear, seeing the bruises they left, glaring jealously at them, bruises all from Eren straining to move this way or that to accommodate Levi.

As they'd been landing Eren had thrown his arms over Levi’s rather bruised shoulders, unable to until then. He feels at them in his hands, massages them, until Corporal Levi warns him to stop. Eren stops but keeps his hands there. Levi draws a hand to the back of Eren’s head, urging him to lean forward and kiss him on the mouth. Eren kisses him softly, briefly. Levi groans and presses his mouth over Eren’s, sticking his tongue inside, he brings Eren’s legs around his hips and enters Eren again, despite being spent. Eren fucks himself on him anyway, even though he’s telling the Corporal it’s not the same like this, that they should wait, but Eren still hasn’t cummed yet. Levi slides himself out from Eren and gropes at Eren’s ass before pushing some of his fingers inside. Eren complains about that too but still fucks himself on them, clutching Levi to him as he does so, cumming, when Levi kisses him roughly, biting his lower lip. Eren manages to finally pull his shirt down when he does so. All of his cum is on his shirt, beneath it and splattered over his stomach. Levi has to admit Eren isn’t the only one who’s tired as he lowers himself to his knees and sets Eren down by the trunk of the tree they’d just fucked amongst the branches of.

He pulls up Eren’s shirt to see what a mess he’s made (but shielded the Corporal from), shuddering at how Eren is trembling all over, exhausted, and unable to push Levi away as Levi bends over to kiss his stomach again and this time lick at it and cum that’s spilt upon Eren’s hot skin. It's not till he’s licked Eren near clean that Eren is allowed to pull his shirt down.

With some difficulty Eren speaks.

Levi is fixing some of his clothes, doing up his trousers again.

“Corporal… my gear… I’m sorry, Corporal Levi- my gear it’s-”

Levi looks it over, what Eren is talking about, his battered gear, the worn and torn leather, all those cut and tangled wires, a mess, strewn about the forest floor. It’s absolute shit, and Levi had made Eren shoulder most of the blame of it already but there’s no doubt he’s at fault too. The traps he’d laid out for Eren had been the cause of this, and perhaps it’d been overkill… but thinking back to how Eren had been in that tower… Levi doesn’t regret his choices. It was a precaution he had to make.

However, as Eren’s superior officer and the one who is overlooking this training, the responsibility is also his.

“It’s fine. Eren. If we can’t repair your old gear we will just obtain another.”

Eren is looking at him in pure skepticism.

That is no small (inexpensive) feat.

For Corporal Levi to be so… lenient…

“Are you sure sir?”

Levi crouches down before Eren, looking him over, wondering how far away they are from the horses that they’d left at the edge of the woods with their supplies. They’re trained horses so they shouldn’t have moved much if they aren’t in the same spot. 

Levi is annoyed by the doubt in Eren’s voice, though there’s reason behind it.

“Those fucks in the upper ranks can afford to hock some gear at us. They just don’t want to. I’ll lend you my gear in the meantime, Eren. And we’ll just say it’s me who needs the new gear. If we try to tell them it’s you we want to replace the gear for they won’t even bother replying. They’ll deny I need a replacement but I’ll ask Erwin to make it believable-”

Who couldn’t very well give him shit about this, since he knows Levi knows where a lot of gear ends up. Stolen. Being as Levi had stolen gear himself back in his days in the underground. Levi figures if Erwin tells him no he will just fuck off and go steal some gear from those pricks in the military police.

“Commander Erwin is going to be disappointed isn’t he.”

“I assure you Eren it’s not going to be you he will be pissed off with.”

“…Commander Erwin is going to be… pissed off?”

Levi has stood up again to look over the area to get an idea where they might be, he turns to Eren before scaling up a tree to look overhead.

“He’s got quite a temper too, you just don’t see it the same.”

When he determines it might be too long a walk, and Eren probably can’t walk anyway, he returns to the ground. Wondering if Eren will object to being carried… and for coming back for his broken gear instead of taking it now. Levi is not going to carry the gear and Eren.

Eren is using the tree to support himself, as he rises to his feet, set on recollecting his broken gear. Levi helps him and sighs, annoyed with himself when he ends up carrying Eren and the gear, which Eren clutches to his chest like it were his newborn. Thanking Corporal Levi all the while... for putting up with all the trouble...

Because of the added weight, his speed is cut, and it’s near dark when they return to headquarters, mantles thrown over them. Levi is swearing internally, he had forgotten he'd told his squad to stand by and that he'd send a signal up to tell them all is well should it be. So despite that it's the dead of night and he'd thought they'd be sleeping by now... everyone is waiting for them when they return. It is inconvenient, considering Eren is missing half his attire (boots, they'd forgotten to retrieve Eren's boots, fucking hell-) his mantle long enough to cover him (barely), Levi urging him to hurry up the stairs to his room (not the dungeon, he needs a bath, they need a bath), and that if he meets anyone else to just kill them- it’s definitely not only the gear Levi is going to hear a lecture from Erwin about. In the morning.

It’s a long lecture.

In the end Levi doesn’t have to steal any gear, but they don’t get a new set either. Instead only parts that are undeniably not repairable are ordered and obtained, and Levi is to help Eren fix his entire set of gear. Levi doesn’t mind at all, truth be told, he’s rather looking forward to showing Eren the best way to sharpen his blades even though that isn’t exactly what Erwin ordered of him.


End file.
